


always

by nsykdk



Series: wish upon a star [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, autumn leaf pile jumping, routines?, sorry there's no stargazing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: This is a story about normalcy.(And, perhaps, a story about how the route to school and a pile of leaves change everything.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: wish upon a star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	always

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a prequel to [wish upon a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075314)! I wanted to show the story of kageyama falling in love...  
> anyway, you don't need to have read the rest of the series to understand this one, but i recommend you do if you haven't already!
> 
> unfortunately there's no stargazing in this one, so I apologise for anyone who wanted more random space facts... I promise there will be more! there's two? or three stargazing-related ideas I have at the moment so please look forward to them!

It starts with a dream; the same dream as always.

It's dark, it's cold; but most of all, it's lonely. He's used to it. It's not the first time he's had it, and it won't be the last, either. The dream has become part of him, just like the darkness, the coldness, the loneliness.

But what strikes him, what makes him call it the beginning, is what comes after.

There is a voice. He can't make out the sounds, but they sound familiar. he can't place a name to the voice, but it sounds familiar.

He wakes, not long after that, with the afterimage of sunshine.

* * *

Kageyama has a routine.

On days without morning practice, he wakes up some arbitrary amount of time after his alarm rings, takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, shoves breakfast into his mouth, and is out of the house sometime between eight-thirty and quarter-to. He knows it's a perfect routine, because he knows it takes exactly seventeen minutes to walk leisurely to school, and if he runs, it's just a bit less.

He's just turning a corner, squinting in the summer morning sun when a bright voice calls out from behind him.

"I didn't know you lived around here, Kageyama!" Hinata screeches to a stop beside Kageyama, all beaming and grinning.

"I didn't know you took this route to school," Kageyama retorts. He usually doesn't even see Hinata before lunchtime on days when they don't have morning practice, and on the days when they do have practice, Hinata's usually waiting for him (or, well, Kageyama catches him) by the bike racks, and they race to the clubroom.

"I've been taking different routes to school recently," Hinata explains, hopping off his bike and beginning to walk in the general direction of their school. "See which one's faster, you know!"

Kageyama grunts in response, focusing back on the pathway.

"So? Do you take this road every day? Do you always leave your house at the same time?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Kageyamaaaaa," Hinata whines, "you're so _boooooring."_

But he very reluctantly answers; yes, he takes this road every day, and yes, he always leaves at the same time every day. (The latter is somewhat true.) And then Hinata grins, points to the school in the distance, and says, "Race you, Kageyama!"

* * *

It becomes a routine.

At first, Kageyama doesn't really like this development; not only does he have to deal with Hinata during practice, he has to listen to him babble on and on about whatever has caught his fancy in the mornings, and occasionally when they're walking home from practice. But then it melts into normalcy; Hinata waiting at the intersection on the rare occasion that he's early, catching up to Kageyama on the way when he isn't.

He doesn't really think about _missing_ Hinata until one day, he gets all the way to school and Hinata hasn't almost run him over with his bike. Well, he doesn't think about it until he reaches the street where Hinata usually declares a race and he's looking beside him to see nobody there when he realises he's gotten used to there being someone beside him.

(He just happens to look into Hinata's classroom when he passes by, and it's definitely not to see if he's already there, and scowls all the way to his own classroom when he isn't.)

Funny how one broken routine leads to another.

"Oh! Kageyama!" Hinata's at the sink when he steps into the bathroom. Kageyama is almost tempted to ask where he'd been that morning, but simply settles for a frown, to which Hinata laughs. "Did you miss me this morning? One of Natsu's teeth fell out, and she wouldn't stop crying!"

"I don't remember asking," Kageyama sighs.

"Well, now you know," Hinata says, wiping his wet hands on his uniform pants. "Hey, you wanna have lunch together?"

Kageyama shrugs. Hinata takes it as positive.

* * *

"You guys are getting close, aren't you?"

"We aren't," Kageyama says immediately, at the same time as Hinata chirps an enthusiastic "Yes!"

Daichi laughs. "As long as you're in sync on the court, all right?"

"Yes, captain!"

Kageyama looks over, and Noya and Tanaka have their arms around a brightly smiling Hinata, and he thinks, for a second, that Daichi might be right.

* * *

There's darkness.

The same darkness as always. He falls in it, helplessly crying out in silence as the blackness rushes into him and fills his lungs. _It's not real_ , he tells himself, as he reaches for the dimming light at the surface. _It's just a dream_ , he tells himself, as he closes his eyes, as the darkness begins to crush him.

_Ka... Kage... yama..._

When Kageyama opens his eyes, there's a strange warmth filling his body. A strange lightness that reminds him of summer sunshine, of fresh grass and blue skies.

And there's something just on the tip of his tongue, but no matter how much he tries, it stays unsaid.

* * *

He waits for Hinata.

He decides it on the spot; just stopping at the intersection and looking in the direction that Hinata always comes from. Perhaps it's the dream, he thinks, as he sees a familiar speck of orange in the distance.

"You waited for me!" Chipper as always, Hinata jumps off his bike in front of Kageyama, teasingly bumping into his side. "That's a first!"

"I- I was early," Kageyama splutters, remembering the sunny feeling from earlier. "Dumbass."

Hinata laughs, and then they're heading off like usual.

It's autumn, Kageyama thinks, as they pass a tree full of red leaves, noticing a little too late that Hinata has his jacket on. He's been stuck on the same everyday of school, volleyball, sleep that he's barely noticed the seasons passing, the sweltering heat of summer melting away.

"Waaah," Hinata's saying, "Kageyama, there's _leaf piles!"_

They're walking past a small park filled with maple trees, the grass covered in fallen shades of orange and red and yellow. Someone's swept some of the leaves into a neat pile, and Hinata eyes it with something that appears to be utter glee.

Before Kageyama can say anything, Hinata's already running towards it, and he fumbles to catch Hinata's bike before it falls to the ground. He turns to yell at him, but the words die on his lips as Hinata's laugh rings crisp in the autumn air.

It falls into place there; the beaming smile amidst the pile of fallen leaves, the way his heart twists and flutters and clenches, the name at the tip of his tongue.

It all falls into place there, on a nondescript autumn Tuesday, like it was never meant to be a secret.

He likes Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama has the same dream.

He knows the dream will always be dark, that it will always be cold; but most of all, that it will always be lonely. He's used to it. It's not the first time he's had it, and it won't be the last, either. The dream has become part of him, just like the darkness, the coldness, the loneliness.

But now, there is Hinata's voice calling to him.

Hinata calls, _Kageyama;_ and Kageyama replies, _Hinata_.

Hinata calls, _Kageyama;_ and Kageyama opens his eyes to sunshine and warmth and love, and says,

"Good morning, Hinata."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I didn't really know what I wanted by the end of this and I just. it happened
> 
> if you have any ideas you want to see in this series, drop me a comment or on twitter at [@starriestsmile](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile)!


End file.
